


To Know A Few

by thebootleg



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Angst, General WOEICS Fanfiction, Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Freeform, carmen sandiego - Freeform, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebootleg/pseuds/thebootleg
Summary: Aside from flesh and bones, it takes one to know one. The only difference between them is that she could leave. Takes place the night before Carmen became a thief.
Kudos: 9





	To Know A Few

"What do you eat?" asked the detective.

"Chips. Computer chips. I know it's not really healthy on the dietary side, ha ha." CHIEF chuckled nervously.

"Oh..." Carmen's eyes lowered onto the chessboard as she moved her next piece. "How about sleeping? Do you sleep?"

"I should be. Power button's behind here." The robot pointed at his side. "Usually people don't come over this late unless there's some serious bongnoodle hot tip going on. Hey, also, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Just because I should doesn't mean I have to."

"Well if you ain't sleeping then who is, hmmm?" He puckered in good jester.

"You aren't." The young woman quipped.

"You woke me up!" He threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "And speaking of which, I can't help but wonder why you suddenly stopped by so late to just ask me some questions? It's not like you rubbed my hind expecting a Genie to grant you wishes or something unless—"

"It's nothing like that." Carmen chuckled at the absurdity. "Most people are sleeping at this hour, and I felt the need to stop by and check how my partner was feeling. Speaking of feelings, I've been meaning to ask you how you felt about working for ACME?"

CHIEF had been Carmen's partner for nearly a year since Maelstrom's arrest. Even if her inspector offered a human partner instead, she would have declined.

As lousy and anti-social it sounded, the detective grew a fondness towards CHIEF. Ironically, he seemed more authentic than people she's been around.

Unfortunately, ACME would never agree. At the end of the day, CHIEF was switched off and stored into a garage at headquarters. Much to their dismay, Carmen managed to unlock it so she came in whenever she pleased.

"I'm not permitted to answer questions about ACME." The robot shifted uncomfortably. "... And Carmen, I don't need to be checked up on, though the notion is nice but—"

"But we all need some sort of company."

"Yes, you humans talk more than mice populate, but what I meant was that I'm not... well, oh dear how should I put this—"

She muttered quietly. "I get it."

CHIEF applauded, "Good, good, smart girl! No wonder you're ACME's brightest detective!"

A smile tugged at her lips and she let out a snort as she bursted laughing. Though her title was true, hearing it sounded comical to her still.

She quickly quieted down when she noticed CHIEF wasn't laughing and went on to ask another question. "If there was one place you wanted to go to, where would you go?"

"Oh... er.. uhm... Switzerland?"

"Switzerland is nice." She clapped her palms together once a memory dawned over her. "Remember that one time we were in Switzerland and your connection with ACME was cut off because of the blizzard so we were stuck in the temple for days."

He sighed, "I thought I asked you to never to speak of that again."

"But it was a nice time off though with no curfew from ACME for once."

"Well, I will admit it did loosen up my cords for a while."

The both of them weren't paying much attention to the chess game in front of them, since Carmen was more focused on the strategy of her wording than of her moves.

"If you were offered a lifetime vacation—all expenses paid and you could go anywhere you wanted— would you go?"

CHIEF raised his voice. "Boy, would I?! Imagine all the surfing and the sand I'll have to empty out every ten seconds, I'm sure that's not what you meant but that's what's bound to happen."

"I'd go too."

"Surfing? In Bora Bora?"

"Anywhere."

"Uh, that's a pretty vague statement. Nonetheless, I bet after you've saved enough money you'll be able to travel the world with your grandkiddos once you retire."

Carmen pursed her lips and nodded, though she didn't meet CHIEF's gaze. The fun was short-lived and it was getting much more later at night.

The robot's enthusiasm faded and he leaned his back against the cement wall; they could continue this on another day. "I think it's time to hit the hay, Carmen."

"Yeah," The detective crawled over towards him and repositioned his shoulders at a better angle and as she held the power button on his side, she smiled softly. "Good night, CHIEF."

Early the next day, scarlet warmth seeped in through the crack beneath the door as it was manually lifted, chasing away the darkness in the windowless room.

The ACME agent bent down and held down CHIEF's side, waking him up.

"Detective Sandiego, good morning to yo— oh sweet motherboard, Suhara?!" CHIEF banged the back of his head against the wall in surprise. "What are you— well, I mean it's always good to see ya old pal but where's our golden girl? Usually she's here with breakfast by now."

"CHIEF," Suhara crossed his legs and placed a wrinkled hand on his former pupil's partner. The old detective hung his head, "Carmen is gone."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Aptasi’s “The Agency” fanfic and the "Just Like Old Times" episode. Carmen and CHIEF's connection was really really sweet to watch, and I've always wondered if Carmen ever went to talk to her friend one final time before she left for a life of crime.


End file.
